


喻江 ABO

by Beth_Wang



Category: ABO - Fandom, 全职高手 - 蝴蝶蓝 | Quánzhí Gāoshǒu - Húdié Lán, 喻江
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Wang/pseuds/Beth_Wang





	喻江 ABO

喻文州 江波涛 已交往，都已经退役设定 ABO

 

江波涛和喻文州交往的消息是在喻文州退役的时候告诉媒体的。虽然没有引起千层浪，也有不少粉丝在听到这之后哭的稀里哗啦的，说是男神为什么都内部消化了，让女粉丝们怎么活。而关于江波涛的性别，外界也是第一次知道，之前俱乐部都有意误导，让大家觉得他是个Beta而不是Omega。所以也有人感觉可惜，这么好的一个Omega居然就这么被消化了。  
在两个人的关系公之于众之后，微博上的一些日常来往都会被粉丝管关注，比如说喻文州在江波涛的微博下问今天吃什么，或者是不是去俱乐部帮忙什么的，都会被转发几万次。江波涛并不在意，因为之前在轮回的时候也不是没遇到过这样的情况。只是他有些在意喻文州的想法，但每次看他也都乐意被转发起哄或者转发，也就没多说什么。  
自从喻文州搬到了S市之后，找了一份游戏顾问的工作，江波涛仍然是在轮回，主要负责新人的培训和后勤工作。两人的工作都很清闲，下班的时间也都自由，所以常常会是一起去菜场买菜。开始的时候粉丝们并不知道，因为两人都很低调，加上菜场的那些摊主不太可能会认识他们，所以也就不担心会被粉丝们撞见。但是时间久了，总会有那么一个或者是两个细心地粉丝会察觉出异样。  
这天，两人照旧一起买菜，从菜场出来的时候，江波涛突然拉住了在一边的喻文州。“文州，家里是不是没有抑制剂了？”  
喻文州一听这话觉得江波涛很少会这么问，转头一看，发觉他的脸有些不自然的发红，很快一股淡淡的信息素的味道让他意识到江波涛的发情期到了。喻文州来S市也不过半年，两个人住在一起也就没有特意说是要标记，觉得不如等适应了新的生活之后再考虑这种事，毕竟对Omega来说，一旦被标记了就可能意味着要在家里多添几口人。喻文州不急，也就没有和江波涛说这件事。而现在看起来，似乎是自己没能考虑周到。  
“这附近有药店吧？”每次回家的时候会经过一家小药店，想来里面应该也会有抑制剂。其实两个人都已经很少用抑制剂了，只是怕突发情况身上没带，才会备着一盒。而现在这么个状况，两个人都不太可能会带着，也只好去药店买。  
在药店门口，喻文州把自己的外套脱下给江波涛披上，然后又在他嘴唇上亲了亲，在发情期的Omega对Alpha来说是致命的诱惑，没有被标记的Omega也和容易被Alpha影响，药店里混杂着各种不同信息素的抑制剂，对江波涛来说就好比是走在刀尖上一样。  
当喻文州从药店出来的时候，却被眼前的景象惊得有些反应不过来，一大群尖叫的女生把江波涛围了个水泄不通，还有激动的直接扑到他怀里去了。饶是平时和粉丝接触无数的江波涛也是手足无措，加上发情期，根本就是任那些女粉丝各种调戏。  
有眼尖的粉丝看到了脸色不善的喻文州，很自觉地拉了拉边上的同伴。很快，本来乱成一团的粉丝团立马给喻文州让出了一条路。喻文州一边往里走，心一点点的往下沉，女粉丝里并不乏Alpha，等走到江波涛面前的时候，心沉到了最底。被女粉丝拉扯过的衣服有些凌乱，有不少地方已经被拉皱了，江波涛也仅能维持表面的镇定，仔细的人并不难发现他身体在发抖，脸上的笑也和僵硬，脸色也有些发白。  
当自家的Omega因为自己疏忽而遭到别人的调戏，落得如此境况，除了自责，更多的则是愤怒。向来很少用自己的信息素来威慑人的喻文州到这时候是绝对不会有所保留了。  
有些还没缓过劲来的妹子还想扑上去就被一股令人喘不过气来的信息素吓得不敢动了，而在粉丝中那些Alpha也都意识到喻文州是真的发火了，加上自己的信息素又怎么会抵得过一个护食的Alpha。就当在场所有人都还没有反应过来的时候，喻文州也不管什么，一把抱起已经有些神志不清的江波涛从人群中离开了。  
回去的路上不少人对喻文州的姿势投来了好奇的眼神，却被他令人不寒而栗的信息素挡了回去，江波涛半闭着眼睛，也不知道到底发生了什么，只觉得抱着自己的人在生气。  
回到家，喻文州锁上门之后也不管手里的药和江波涛拎着的菜，把抱着的人平放在了沙发上就压了上去。封住对方的嘴唇，毫不客气的撬开他的牙齿，勾住舌头纠缠起来，信息素在整个客厅蔓延开来，带着Alpha独有的霸道和不可抗拒。  
江波涛本来就已经不太清醒，自觉地伸出手搂住他，回应着他的吻，情欲像火苗一样慢慢点燃他的身体，双腿也毫无意识的磨蹭着对方的大腿。  
喻文州一边吻着一边用手解开他衣服的扣子，露出上下起伏着的胸膛，手指捏住胸口的突起，揉捏着，又给燃烧着的火加了把干燥的柴。  
放开他的嘴唇，喻文州一点点的往下移，顺着脖颈一路往下直到锁骨，刚才被那个女粉丝扑的时候不知道是不是碰到了那里，想到这，喻文州咬的有些用力。  
“唔恩…”因为刺痛而发出轻微的呻吟，让两个人都更加的焦躁，江波涛的裤子早已湿了大半，想要，想让眼前这个Alpha占有自己，锁住自己。  
喻文州又怎么会不知道江波涛现在是什么状态，他一边继续在他身上留下自己的痕迹，另一个手脱去了他的裤子。后穴流出来的体液立马弄湿了沙发。Omega在发情的时候，身体会调整到最佳的状态，不需要担心会被弄伤。  
抬起头，看着双眼迷蒙的江波涛，喻文州知道就算自己现在问也不会得到任何自己不想要的答案，既然这样，又何必浪费时间。  
脱去自己的裤子，将他的双腿分开到最大，就着后穴分泌出来的液体，将自己肿胀的分身送了进去，才刚刚进入，就被湿热所包围，不由得又觉得涨大了几分。  
“哈啊…”本来空虚的后穴被慢慢的填满，心里说不出的满足，把喻文州抱得更紧了，双腿绕上了他精瘦的腰。  
试着动了几下，Omega那甜腻的呻吟绷断了喻文州最后的理智，扣住他的腰，开始了抽动。  
“嗯啊！”在情事上向来不会有顾忌的江波涛自然不会扭捏的不发出声音，已经燃遍了全身的火让他只想要更多，在体内抽动的生殖器官不断带来快感，体液不断被带出体外，溅在了沙发上，地上，自己的分身也不断吐出白色的液体。  
之前的发情期喻文州一直都有所克制，因为他知道Alpha会无法控制自己的欲望冲动，但是今天江波涛那杯围在中间的景象不断闪现在他的脑海，说不出的感觉，只是想让他永远的占有这个Omega。  
“文州……文州啊！”被一波波的快感抛上顶峰，江波涛只觉得全身发软，快要化成一滩水，他已经不知道自己到底是在做梦还是在现实之中，只觉得自己快溺死在喻文州的信息素里。  
Omega的呻吟越来越黏，像化开的棉花糖，勾引着喻文州更加卖力。但他始终没有刻意去寻找那个能让江波涛永远都属于自己的界点，因为他不想让江波涛在毫不知情的状态下被标记。  
江波涛几乎是惊呼着射出来的，当发泄过后，身体彻底失去了支撑力，完全靠喻文州的手臂来支撑自己。慢慢清醒过来，江波涛觉得今天喻文州好像格外的不温柔。  
“文州，你是生气了吗？”带着点嘶哑，江波涛靠在喻文州怀里，感受着两个人肌肤相亲的温度。  
“小江比我更受欢迎，不是吗？”喻文州并不明说，只是伸手把贴在他脸颊的上的头发拨开。  
话里带话，江波涛又怎么会不懂，“原来心脏的战术师也会有吃醋的时候。”江波涛突然很想笑，只是太大的动作会让浑身酸痛的自己吃苦头，就只好咳嗽了一声当掩饰。  
“战术师也是有七情六欲的。”喻文州抱着江波涛走到了浴室，让他靠着墙站一会儿，开始放水，“那些粉丝还真的能找到我们。”  
江波涛失笑道，“大概我们从人间蒸发才能安定。”今天那群粉丝突然冒出来的时候，他没有任何时间去思考怎么办，等反应过来的时候已经被围在中间动弹不得了。  
调节好温度之后，喻文州调成了淋浴状态，回头对江波涛说，水温应该正好，烫了再调节吧。”  
隔着水汽，江波涛看喻文州的表情有些不真实。和喻文州交往这么久以来，每一次的发情期他都守着自己，却从来都没有说要标记，这对一个Alpha来说并不容易。  
走到喻文州身边，江波涛顿了顿，伸手把他也拉到了水龙头下，有点热的水冲刷着两个人的身体。也不多说什么恶，江波涛抬头吻住了喻文州，两个人的身高并没有差太多，从远处看可以说是一样的。  
因为对方的主动愣了两三秒，喻文州很快反应过来，掌握了主动权，把江波涛反压在了墙壁上，舌头舔着他的上颚，两人的欲火又被勾了起来。  
江波涛的手顺着喻文州的背一点点往下滑，最后被抓住，放回到了肩膀上。  
喻文州也不关水，就这么一边淋着水一边再次进入。两个人都被水淋得有些混沌，江波涛不断回应着喻文州的每一个动作，背脊在墙上不断的滑动，脚趾因为快感而蜷曲，呻吟快要盖过了水声，不知道什么时候水突然变凉了，两个人皆是被冻了一下，然后及时关掉了水。  
喻文州看着靠在自己肩膀上的江波涛，把想说话的都咽了回去。帮他清理完毕之后抱着他去了床上，盖好被子就打算去穿衣服准备晚饭，却被拉住了。  
“怎么了？不舒服吗？”以为是刚才淋了冷水，想给江波涛找衣服，没想到他的下一句话是，“文州，标记我吧。”  
一时间，房间里很是安静，谁都没有说话。江波涛在等喻文州的回答，而喻文州是没想到这句话是由他自己说出来。  
“文州…你，不想吗。”江波涛见喻文州许久多没有回答，不免会多想。但是下一秒被子就被掀开，喻文州反抓住自己的手压过头顶，死死地盯着自己看。信息素再次压制了他。  
喻文州低下头，近乎虔诚的从额头亲吻，眉心，眼睑，鼻尖，嘴角，一丝一毫都不放过，甚至是大腿根部，江波涛被他吻得浑身都在发颤，呻吟带上了一丝紧张，他不是没学过，他知道自己的性别就一定会经历这些，他现在想要的就是让眼前这个人来完成。  
当最后一吻落在了小脚趾上，江波涛的眼角充满了泪水，点点滴滴的快感和紧张让他不停地喘着气。“文州，我要…”，双腿自觉地分开，体液已经浸湿了床单。  
再次低头吻了吻他的嘴唇，想到也许换一个姿势会减少到时候的痛苦，喻文州让江波涛趴在了床上，虽然这个姿势看起来让人觉得极为羞耻，但为了结合做什么都可以。  
抛开了所有的顾虑，喻文州顺从自己的本能去寻找那一层生殖膜。分身不断冲撞着那个点，身下的人每一次都难以自持的颤抖着，那一层薄薄的膜周围的敏感点让江波涛爽的哭了出来，分身又射了一次，大脑已经空白一片，只觉得自己快要被做的昏过去，但是一切刺激又强迫自己保持清醒。  
当喻文州的炙热进入那里的时候，江波涛突然睁大了眼睛，手紧紧攥着已经皱成一团的床单，张着嘴，发不出任何声音，疼，身体被撑开的疼痛刺激的让他想要逃开，但是Alpha紧紧压着自己，本能代表了一切。近乎粗暴的动作让他的眼泪大滴大滴的往下掉，但是他又是期待着这一天。  
“文州…文州…”嘶哑着的呼唤着爱人的名字，想要平复所有的不安。  
喻文州只是紧紧得抱着江波涛，他也心疼，只是这样，以后就不用看着他一个人战战兢兢地的走在刀尖上。  
“文州……啊！”感受生殖口被撑大，涨的江波涛有些难以顺畅的呼吸，继而就是和体温不符的精液灌了进来，快感在这一刻达到了巅峰。身体不再紧绷，支撑到现在最后一丝力气也都消散，在眼前的一切暗下去之前，听到喻文州在耳边说了什么，却是分辨不清了 。  
等他再次因为身体的燥热醒过来的时候，喻文州正打算叫醒他，手里端着的是一碗白粥。喝了几口之后，江波涛懒懒的吻了吻喻文州，自觉地让Alpha饱餐一顿顺带在探讨一下是否应该顺水推舟给他们的生活添个小生命。  
再之后的几天里，除了偶尔探讨人生之外，江波涛几乎就是在床上昏昏沉沉的睡觉。喻文州也不勉强他，尽心尽责的照顾他。等发情期过了以后，才和他说了领证的事情。  
等领完证之后，江波涛才想起来那天喻文州似乎在自己耳边说了什么，却实在是想不起来了，就晃到了厨房，从身后抱住了喻文州，向他求证。  
“你是说那天我说了什么吗，”喻文州放下锅铲，回头亲了亲江波涛，“我爱你。”说完，就看到江波涛的脸红了大半。  
再华丽的辞藻和腻人的甜言蜜语，也抵不过一句“我爱你”的真挚。


End file.
